


Champion Reyna

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Double Battle, M/M, Tough battle, champion reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Indigo League Champion Reyna
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Champion Reyna

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote most of this yesterday, which is why I am posting this so quickly today. Hopefully this will let me work on my other stories :) But we will see, I really jumped down the rabbit hole on this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Will smiled happily as he swung his and Nico’s joined hands between them taking in the comfort that Nico still loved him despite him failing as Nico’s pokemon doubles partner. The last match had been a disaster on his part. If it wasn’t for Nico’s Trevenant, they would have lost the match. He knew that Nico didn’t care about winning or losing when it came to challenging his friends, but Will still wanted to prove himself. To say he was nervous to face the undefeated Champion Reyna, would be an understatement. Even Nico had confessed to only beating her once due to what he believed was luck. When he had his brief introductions to all of Nico’s friends, Reyna was the most terrifying. He must have stopped smiling at one point because Nico gave a gentle squeeze to his hand.

“Don’t worry,” Nico smiled as they sat down to take a break, hands still together. “This is just for fun remember.”

Will sighed, “I know I said it sounded like fun, but I clearly forgot how stressful pokemon battles are. How do you do it almost everyday?”

“I’m used to it,” Nico said with a shrug. “Just like you are used to dealing with injured pokemon.”

Will nodded in agreement. “Very true. So what is our strategy for battling Reyna?”

“I guess it depends on what pokemon she uses.” Nico said as he stared up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers. “Her team is built for double battles, so I guess we need to do the same.” He shrugged, “I’m not too concerned about it. This is more for fun, if you want to practice battling we can always do it back in Lavender Town.”

Will thought about Nico’s offer. He knew that while he didn’t prefer pokemon battles, it would build his team to be stronger. It would grow his already strong connection with his pokemon and possibly even wild pokemon. He wondered if nurses were even allowed to battle pokemon and figured he would have to ask the Saffron City Nurse Joy when they returned. Then again, she didn’t say anything when he told her about his trip to the Indigo League to battle Nico’s friends.

“I can hear you thinking,” Nico teased with a soft chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, honestly.”

Will nodded with a bright smile, “Let’s get this over with! The longer I sit here the more I over think everything.”

“Okay,” Nico said as he stood up, Will followed. “We can do this.”

Will placed a gentle kiss upon Nico’s lips. “We can do this.” He repeated. It didn’t matter if they win or lose. They were just having fun together with friends. He and his pokemon would be fine. He gave Nico’s hand a squeeze before they entered the last part of the Indigo League. Across the arena was Reyna sitting down between two Ninetails, one Alolan, the other regular. Three sets of eyes sent an intense gaze their way, but it didn’t seem to bother Nico.

Nico simply smiled, “Hey Reyna. Long time no see.”

Reyna smiled softly, “It is nice to see you too.” Her dark eyes glanced toward Will briefly before making their way back to Nico. “It seems you have done well with your partner to make it this far. Quite impressive.” She smirked, “However, you aren’t going to win this battle.”

Nico grinned, “We won’t know until we try. You going to use Aurum and Argentum?”

Reyna shook her head, “No, you know their combinations too well so it might be to easy for you.” She rose from her seat, “Go Tyranitar, Go Garchomp!” The moment Tyranitar was summoned a huge sandstorm started up covering the arena. Will covered his mouth to keep from breathing in the sand and closed his eyes. He didn’t need his eyes to see the battle in this. He squeezed Nico’s hand, just to reassure himself. It was a smart move on Reyna’s part to use Tyranitar with Sand Stream with Garchomp. He couldn’t tell, but he assumed her Garchomp must have the Sand Veil ability that boosts speed in a sandstorm. A very formidable pair. He could use Charizard again, knowing that he would be able to navigate the sandstorm with ease. Charizard also knew Dragon Pulse to go against Garchomp and Steel Wing to go against Tyranitar. But not being a Steel or Dragon type did make Charizard’ s attacks not as powerful. Will had a feeling he would need a pokemon with a type advantage to even have a chance at taking either of these two pokemon down. Both Gardevoir and Hatterene have learned to navigate sandstorms as well. They were both part Fairy type which was powerful against both Garchomp and Tyranitar. Although, Gardevoir was recovered from her battle with Calypso and Leo, Will figured he could still use rest. He was so focused on going through his choices that he didn’t realize that Nico had sent out Gengar.

“Go Hatterene!” Will called. When summoned she instantly closed her eyes to listen to the wind pound against things giving her their location.

“Interesting choices,” Reyna called through the sandstorm.

“Focus on me when your psychic connection gets to be too much, Sunshine.” Nico said with the squeeze of his hand. Will just smiled, though he figured Nico wouldn’t be able to see him in the sandstorm so he squeeze his hand back.

“Let the battle being,” the referee shouted.

“Garchomp, Poison Jab Hatterene.” Reyna commanded. “Tyranitar, Dark Pulse Gengar.” Will listened to the movements of Garchomp and Tyranitar and instantly could tell that Garchomp’s speed was incredible.

“Hatterene, be careful!” Will shouted. “Garchomp is going to be too fast to dodge, so block what you can and keep using Heal Pulse on yourself until it tires out!”

 _‘I got this,’_ Hatterene’s voice echoed in his mind. He didn’t hear Nico giving any commands to Gengar and wondered if something was wrong. He squinted open his eyes to see Nico and was surprised to see his eyes glowing bright red and matching Gengar’s. The eerie red glow from their eyes were so bright that they glowed through the sandstorm. Will closed his eyes again, knowing that Nico was using his pyschic connection with Gengar to give out orders. He wondered if Reyna would consider this cheating hearing the commands was part of pokemon battling. Although from her stance across the room, she didn’t seem to care at all. She simply stood there, arms crossed with her two Ninetails on either side of her. Her confidence in her pokemon was truly inspiring.

Will had a hard time tracking Gengar in the sandstorm, but it seemed that Gengar was constantly appearing in and out of the shadows around Tyranitar and using Focus Blast while Tyranitar was using dark pulse. Both pokemon seemed evenly matched while they dodged and withstood each other’s attacks. He turned his focus back on Hatterene and Garchomp’ s battle. Hatterene was doing well against blocking Garchomp’s attacks with Psychic, but she was growing tired and Garchomp was not. Eventually, Garchomp’s attacks got through and Will hissed in pain as he felt Hatterene’s pain. Nico gave his hand a squeeze to remind him that he was there.

“Hatterene, use Dazzling Gleam!” Will shouted although he probably didn’t need to. He hoped that while Dazzling Gleam might not hit Garchomp, it might throw Tyranitar off gaurd. A bright light filled the arena through the sandstorm hitting both Garchomp and Tyranitar off guard. This gave Gengar a chance to land a devastating blow to Tyranitar.

“Raise the platforms please,” Reyna said as the floor underneath them raised so they were above the arena, sandstorm still brewing below.

“Garchomp, Tyranitar use surf together.” Reyna said. The entire arena started to shake as water erupted from a newly formed crack. Both Garchomp and Tyranitar jumped on top of the newly formed wave, riding it.

“Hatterene! Use Psychic to block the wave!” Will yelled. They had done something like this before while they were in the middle of storms in the ocean. Of course usually Hatterene and Gardevoir would work together to form a protective bubble around them and he didn’t know if Hatterene would be powerful enough to stop this herself.

“Garchomp, use the wave’s power to break through Hatterene’s Psychic while powering up Poison Jab. Tyranitar, fill the wave with Dark Pulse energy so Gengar can’t escape.” Reyna commanded. Will watched in horror as Garchomp became a blur of purple as he launched himself at Hatterene trying to protect herself from the powerful waves that were now black from Tyranitar’s Dark Pulse.

“Gengar, try to use Hypnosis!” Nico shouted, obviously realizing that they were backed into a corner. However, due to the sandstorm still raging, Gengar couldn’t focus his Hypnosis attack since it kept bouncing off little pieces of sand in the air.

“It’s over.” Reyna said as the terrifying attacks landed on both Hatterene and Gengar. Will bit his lip so he wouldn’t scream in pain as he collapsed to his knees. He could feel Nico’s hand squeeze his giving him strength to continue through the pain. Hatterene was hurt badly, but he could sense her stubbornness of wanting to win for Will. He closed his eyes and focused on his connection with Hatterene.

 _‘It’s okay Hatterene,’_ Will said gently. ' _You were amazing now you should rest.’_

 _‘No, I can win for you!’_ Hatterene stubbornly answered.

 _‘You don’t need to win for me, Hatterene.’_ Will replied. _‘What I need from you is to give up this battle so I can heal you. I don’t want to see you get hurt anymore.’_ Hatterene huffed in annoyance, but submitted to her defeat as the sandstorm cleared.

“Gengar and Hatterene are unable to battle. The winner is Champion Reyna!” The referee called out. Will looked over to see Nico’s Gengar passed out on the field as well before Nico returned him to his pokeball.

Nico smiled at Gengar’s pokeball, “We’ll get her one day, but you put up a great fight.” He gave Will’s hand a squeeze before brown eyes looked down at him. “How you feeling, Sunshine?”

Will stood up as he recalled Hatterene to her pokeball for the time being. Although standing up seemed to be a bad decision as the world started to spin.

“I got you,” he heard Nico say as strong arms kept him from falling over.

“I have to heal Hatterene,” Will muttered as he stubbornly attempted to stop everything from spinning which only made it worse.

“We have a healing station in the back,” Reyna said as Will tried to understand why she sounded to close. That was when he realized Nico had picked him up, but he couldn’t remember when. “You should let him rest,” she continued.

“Thank you Reyna,” Nico said. Will could hear them talking, but everything was starting to blur together. The next thing he knew, he was being placed on a sofa with a kiss to the forehead before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I thought it would be cool if Reyna had Aurum and Argentum as pokemon. I was originally going to have two normal ninetails, but one of them shiny. However, I didn't think that would make her team powerful enough then I remembered that Ninetails as has an Alolan form which works almost perfectly. Just the thought of Reyna followed by her two regal Ninetails is amazing in my mind. lol
> 
> Also, I took some creative liberties with moves and how they work. I mean, if you watch the anime, you can see them combining attacks like that all the time to boost another. I also really wanted Garchomp and Tyranitar to use Surf since I find it hilarious that both of them can use it even though it doesn't make any sense at all. Man, when Tyranitar was first introduced I had one on my team and would laugh so hard every time I had her use Surf. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed the journey through the Elite Eight and Champion Reyna! Coming up will be Nico dealing with an angry ghost, but probably not right away. I am also taking requests for this AU, so let me know.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
